The Child Gambit
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Creepie and Skipper are 21 years old and have been been married for over a year now but Creepie's plans for the future might end their relationship. A CreepieXSkipper one-shot.


**THE CHILD GAMBIT**

**A "Growing Up Creepie" Fanfic by JokerCarnage5.**

Creepie and Chris-Alice walked down the street towards Creepie's and Skipper's house after they been to a bar. Usually it was Chris-Alice that would invite Creepie to socialize but this night had been different for many reasons. It had been Creepie to call Chris-Alice and it wasn't just for the pleasure of meeting an old friend. She had needed to talk to her about something rather distressful. She had been married to her high school sweetheart for over a year now and it had been time for her to make a great decision but that decision might end her relationship with him.

"You don't think he will be mad?" Creepie asked.

"Nah, Skipper isn't the kind of guy to overreact." Chris-Alice replied. "He might get a bit insecure thou."

"I feared that." The Goth mumbled. "Did you have to go thru this with Rodney?"

Rodney had been Chris-Alice's husband since she was eighteen. "Before or during the pregnancy?" She humored.

"Before."

"Well, it was kind of sudden. I got pregnant soon after our honeymoon. As you know I had planned to be a mother after my twenty-fifth birthday but I just didn't want to give the baby up." Her face seem too lit up as she remembered.

"And during?"

"Not as much fun…There was some unpredicted visits to the hospital."

"False alarms?" Creepie snickered.

"No, it wasn't for me. I happen to kick Rodney in the chest during one of our arguments." The redhead shamefully admit.

Creepie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hormones will do that to you." Chris-Alice exclaimed.

"Well, despite that I am very proud of you for sticking thru it. You and Rodney really have managed to make a life for yourselves." Creepie stated.

Chris-Alice cheerfully hugged her best friend. "I am proud of you too Creppie. It takes a lot of guts to do what you are planning. Not enough people do it."

After a reluctant goodbye Creepie went inside the house. The time was 21.00. Skipper would end his job in about half an hour. She had more than enough time to prepare herself for what surely would be a heated argument.

It was 22:15 when Skipper came home.

"Creepie I'm home. Sorry, I'm late but I got stuff in traffic." He explained while taking of his shoes and jacket.

Creepie sat on the couch in the living room. "Who said I was worried?" She sarcastically joked.

Skipper walked up to her and she stood up. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her a pleasant greeting. "Skipper we need to talk." She said and beaconed him to the chair across from the couch.

Skipper's smile dropped and he sat down in the armchair, prepared to hear the worst.

Creepie sat back down on the couch. She hung her head low and sighed before looking at her husband again. "Skipper I know you have always wanted to be a father but I don't want your child…..I want to adopt."

Skipper's frown turned to a light smile and he walked over to her. Creepie got a bit nervous. Why did he suddenly want to be so close? He gently squeezed her hands and kissed her cheek. "I thought you would."

"You're not mad?" Creepie asked.

"How could I be? I want it to." He answered. He hadn't looked this happy since their weeding night.

Creepie felt silly. How could she even have thought he would leave her over something like this? All her nervousness vanished and she rested her head against his chest. "I was just thinking that not all orphans…"

"Are as lucky as we were." Her husband finished. She tilted her head up and kissed him. "It will be a lot of work but I am willing to do it." He said once they broke the kiss.

"That can wait. Tonight I just want to be with you." She proclaimed.

Skipper looked positively love-sick. "What do you have in mind?"

Creepie got a mischievous smirked and stroked his chest with her index finger. "Well, sex and reproduction isn't synonymous with each other anymore you know." She seductively exclaimed.

Skipper stood up from where he had been sitting and lifted her up bridal style. Creepie wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her up to their bedroom, more in love with her than ever.

Creepie's POV.

The Japanese Red Bug is an unbelievable mother that takes care of her kids. She does this by gathering fallen fruit in her den. These fruits by the way are as large as she is and she has to drag them by her sheer strength back to her demanding children, and the fruit has to be ripe mind you. However, if the children are not satisfied they will leave their mother and search up a bug with a larger food supply, ungrateful brats. Now, the Japanese Red Bug is not very good at math and she has no way of seeing the difference between her kids and the newly moved in so she is technically tricked into adopting these little runaways.

Hmm, I guess the parents aren't always the ones calling the shots…but never tell my mom I said that.

THE END!


End file.
